Perfect Man
by JasZ1991
Summary: Six imperfect men… consist reminders there are no perfect men out in the world. Yet they helped her understand different depths of a man's heart. As well as what she's willing to do to have the heart of a imperfect man… Her life would be pure vanilla what a horrid thought… And maybe rocky road is the life she was given; she'll take that life instead of the perfect man.


_**It's been a while since I posted a one-shot. This was inspired by 'Nb Riders' song 'Perfect Man.' So here you guys go! I hope you enjoy! I wanted to do something involving Rebekah and the men in her life. Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

When Rebekah was a tiny tot she use to dream of her soul mate. Always pictured him the perfect man. How her brothers would welcome him into the family fold. As she grew the cloth that covered her eyes fell and saw all the things she dreamed of was a lie. All the men she encountered were cruel and selfish. They would use her. String her along and stomp on her bleeding job. Truth be told she began to see the signs. Signs the man in her life have allowed her to see.

Her father showed her to watch for. He was a broken man. A warrior who's wife was unfaithful. He was lied to… Condemned by his wife… Feared by his children. All because a lie that was told by his wife. A lie of her sister's death; a lie they were all fed. Mikael Mikaelson became ruthless because of her sister's death… distant and cold. That is the father she met… Not the caring man that loved his family.. A family that has let him down as much as he's dropped the ball of father of the century.

Finn: This is the brother she cared least for. He was to attached to mother to care to make connection with his younger siblings. He attempted to aid their parents in ending them. He only cared for what he wished for and not what was right. His views always clouded by their mother's will. A will that locked him away... Finn was a serpent in the body of a boar…

Elijah: Her beloved brother. He's to noble for his own good. Always putting others before himself. Causing many to take advantage of his good will. Always seeing the bright side of others. For example, he'll follow Niklaus to the end of the world. Always in control; never a wild cannon. His romances are short termed thanks to his inability to leave Klaus to his own devices. Noble Elijah is a perfectionist.

Niklaus: the paranoia of being abandoned has caused so many conflicts. Trying to keep his siblings on a tight leash… Hurting them to the point that they are bitter and broken. To make it seem that he is all that they need. Using them…abusing them that it no longer surprises them. Yet he cares in his own way. You know locking them away from time to time. A paranoid man who seeks to comfort and love from those he cares about in his own twisted way.

Kol: Oh Kol is self centered and thrill seeker. He's caused so many conflicts but he was always helping her. He even back stabbed her several times. Rebekah had waved him aside and deemed him a lost cause. But she saw a change. He cared for Davina Claire.. Cared for her in the true and innocent way; that somewhat made her see him in a different light. And his confession as he died it broke her heart that all he wanted to be included in the family… They had always pushed him out but it seems he found comfort in Davina… He passed on looking at Davina… Kol was sneaky but loyal to those who earned his trust. He was a changed man and she didn't see that possible.

Marcel: the only one she isn't related too. How she loved him. Even he has flaws… flaws that rip into her heart every time they meet. How he uses and tosses her heart out after stringing it along. Yet her heart dances with his… Her wounded warrior… A man that reaches out to aide those in need. The love of her messed up life… Her soul mate… The man that has taught her that their love will always rekindle the moment they catch one another's gaze.

Six imperfect men… consist reminders there are no perfect men out in the world. Yet they helped her understand different depths of a man's heart. As well as what she's willing to do to have the heart of a imperfect man… Yet she wouldn't want trade them for a perfect man… Her life would be pure vanilla what a horrid thought… And maybe rocky road is the life she was given; she'll take that life instead of the perfect man.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Let me know what you think! If i don't post anything up in the next few days Happy New Year's My darlings!-JasZ**_


End file.
